


I lost myself when I lost you.

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: soldier 76 has to know, has to say it.





	

Menace radiated from the Reaper, billowing and filling the space like the smoke that trailed him everywhere, and it was almost enough to deter 76.

76 dropped his gun to the ground with a dull clatter and he slowly fell to his knees, but his attention remained on the black clad figure before him, cataloging every movement: Reaper’s claws clenched into fists, his chin dipped slightly, the smoke seemed to swirl faster around his feet. 76 couldn’t read the Reaper like he could read Gabriel so long ago, but he would try. 

“Gabe,” 76 said, his voice gravelly and rough with disuse and age. 

The Reaper said nothing, just kept his head tilted in 76’s direction. His mask made it impossible for 76 to tell if he was looking at him, or if his attention was directed at the warehouse exit behind where 76 knelt at his feet. 

He had to take the chance, as he may never get it again. Reaper hadn’t shown mercy in their previous encounters before 76 knew who he used to be, and he had to do  _ something _ .

“Gabriel,” he said, “Please.” The cold cement beneath his knees bit into the old joints, but 76 ignored it.

“Please what?” Reaper said, moving closer until 76’s chin tipped up to meet the empty mask’s gaze. 

76 wet his lips with his tongue beneath the covering of his visor. He hadn’t thought about what he would ever say to Gabe, had planned nothing for a situation like this, because he thought he’d live the rest of his life alone. “Please don’t go. I lost myself when I lost you.”

Reaper paused. One gloved hand grazed the back of 76’s mask, and he closed his eyes. Reaper wasn’t Gabriel, and 76 wasn’t Jack, but for the first time in a long time, he almost felt like they could be. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
